


High by the Beach

by HillaryRodhamClinton



Series: Billary HBT [1]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M, Married Couple, PWP, Passion, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HillaryRodhamClinton/pseuds/HillaryRodhamClinton
Summary: (Set, August 2014) - A small hamlet in the Hamptons.





	High by the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> I wrote this story with my friend. I hope you like it!
> 
> xxx
> 
> PS: English is not our first language. Please have mercy and sorry for some mistakes.

It was a sunny but breezy morning when the Clintons went out for a walk with their dogs. They arrived at the Hamptons yesterday. They decided to leave NY and their Chappaqua home for 3 weeks. They needed a break from everything. It all had been too much during the last time: Bill’s work for the foundation and all those rumors of Hillary running for President again. Now it was definitely time for some weeks off, to get a clear head again and –for sure- to spend some HBT together. After being in the international spotlight for decades, they finally were enjoying a moment of silence alone at the beach, only accompanied by their dogs Maisie and Tally – and of course some Secret Service agents in the background.  
“Maisie is already so wild this morning, Bill.” Hillary was working hard to keep Maisie on her dog leash. “DO you think we can let her run free?, she asked. “Sure. I think Tally would enjoy running free too.”  
As they watched their dogs fooling around in the sand and the ocean, Bill noticed: “Oh yeah, Maisie is as wild as her beautiful human mommy.”  
“Wild? Bill, I guess my energy level is too low to be ‘wild’ anymore - I’m only exhausted. I’m so happy to be with you here now. I think I don’t want to go back ever.”  
Hillary turned around so she was facing the sea now. She took a deep breath and felt herself relaxing a little. The wind was blowing roughly and the air began to move her blonde locks up and down again. The next breeze was toying with her blue tunic dress. It accentuated her curvy shape perfectly and gave Bill a pretty good view on his wife’s butt that she was hiding under the thin garment. He swallowed at this sight. Hillary’s gaze went off in the distance.  
He knew many question were bothering her at the moment and that she felt insecure about their next stage in life. But no matter how she will decide to go on, Bill wanted her to know that she had his full and unconditional encouragement.  
He went behind her back and put his arms around her waist. Kissing her neck he whispered into her ear: “Sometimes I wonder how I deserve you. You are all my life. This time is all yours.”  
“Oh, Billy, I love you”, she replied and went on tiptoes to kiss her husband’s mouth.  
“Hey, are you freezing?” Watching down the body of his girl, Bill noticed her getting goosebumps.  
“Only a little, it’s okay”, Hillary answered. Bill pulled her closer and deepened the embrace. Through the thin layers of fabric he could feel and see her nipples began hardening  
Then he smirked: “…or is the goosebumps because of me, Hillz! I can’t believe you wearing no bra. Do you wanna kill me?”  
“William, I can’t believe that you are still such a sly dog after all those years”, she could not help and just smiled. Bill rubbed her arms and kissed her neck again.  
"You're so beautiful, Hilly. I'm glad we're both free this weekend." His hands began to lower down to the direction of her breasts. "I missed you so much, my darling. So now let's see if we can warm you up", he whispered in her ear and went on gently biting her earlobe.  
"Bill, are you crazy? Stop that. Probably there are paparazzi everywhere. Do you want another scandal?", she answered his actions with a shrill tone in her voice but Bill was not impressed.  
"I don't mind if the scandal is that I devour my beautiful wife." He lifted her chin up and starts kissing her again. She groaned between the kiss. All of her doubts were gone and she decided to stop protesting. She was drinking in the moment now.  
"Mmh, seems like my baby likes it”, Bill was purring. She was unable to reply and suddenly felt a growing heat between her thighs. She faced him: "Honey, can we go to our apartment now?"  
Without hesitating Bill replied: "Yes baby, we are going. We just need to catch the dogs."  
He grabbed her by the hand and they were walking home with their dogs.

_________________________________________________________

As they arrived home they rushed into the door with a hungry and wild kiss. Hillary guided him to go upstairs immediately.  
"Wait baby, keep cool. I have to take care of the dogs first. I promise you'll get my full attention very soon." He ran his palms down her spine. Her body began to shiver. He gently squeezed her butt. Hillary let out a soft moan: "Please don't let me wait to long."  
While Bill was looking after their pets, Hillary hurried already upstairs. She was thinking about how she could surprise her husband. She risked a look in her wardrobe. She grabbed spontaneously her sexy red lingerie set with laze - actually she planned to wear it when they would go out for dinner, but she couldn’t resist. She pulled out her blue dress and hurried herself to put on the lingerie. With some experienced movements she put some make up on as well -red lipstick, exactly the way Bill loves it. As she heard the main door getting closed, she rushed to the bed and positioned herself in a diva pose. When a minute later Bill entered the bedroom, she sent him a seductive gaze.

With open mouth Bill was stammering: “I didn't expect you here already in lingerie."  
"Well, surprise, honey. Like what you see?"  
"Oh fuck, Hillary." He still stood in the door frame, totally amazed by his wife. After 4 decades together, she still had a talent to surprise him.  
Hillary went out of the bed and walked straight towards him. As their eyes connected he felt his manhood getting hard.  
"Is now everything ok with the dogs?", she cooed into his ear.  
"Uuhm, yeah!?", he nodded. Awaiting the following game, Adrenaline started flowing to his body. Without breaking eye contact she pressed a kiss onto his neck, leaving a red mark from her lipstick on his skin.  
"How I deserve you? Looking so perfect with this red lips. But I you should know that you already made me crazy in your lazy beach dress and make up free. Stunning in any way."  
She put her index finger on his mouth. "Very charming, William, but now stop talking", she commanded and their lips united in a passionate kiss.  
He pushed her gently on the bed and climbed above her. They still haven’ t broke the kiss yet. She parted her mouth slightly, so that his tongue has access to explore her mouth. As their tongues hit each other, Hillary was moaning: “I want you, baby", she said between kisses.  
He slowly goes his hand to her panties, put his hands in and starts rubbing her clitoris gently.  
"Damn wet, Hill." With pleasure in her eyes she whimpered: "Only for you Bill…"  
He kissed his way down to her lower abdomen. For himself he decided no taking the lead. After some weeks of abstinence, he was sure she actually wanted it the hard way.  
"Time to eat some candy", Bill smirked diabolically. He parted her legs roughly and let his tongue do the work his fingers did before.  
"Fuck, Bill, I can't stand this."  
Hillary clawed her fingers into the sheets till her knuckles went white. The treatment of her most sensitive bundle of nerves was already too much for her. She felt the urge to close her legs.  
"Let it go baby, I'll take you for a ride", Bill commanded. As Hillary tried to close her legs again, he pinned her hands above her head, so she was unable to use them any longer.  
"Keep your legs open, Madam Secretary...or.." – Bill knew that this was his change he needed to add a little more spice to their game.  
"..or what?", Hillary replied.  
Bill began to moan as he saw the extreme desire on her face: "...or I need to punish you very hard, Hillz."  
Hillary opened her eyes wide, now she was very excited. Of course she wanted to know how his punishment feels like. So she closed her legs once more and he gave a hard blow to her butt.  
"Ok, you had the choice -now I'm going to punish you, Madam Secretary!"  
"Please Bill, don't hurt me!!”, she whimpered her voice filled with desire.  
"Then you shouldn’t close your legs Hill."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"You don't do anything at all, it’s my turn!"  
Without warning he pushed 3 fingers into her. He began moving them in and out of her roughly. The stretching felt satisfying painful to her. As he arched his fingers to hit her g-spot, her body began to shake.  
"Ohhhhh fuckkkkk!", she screams hard.  
"I'm so close, don't stop, please!!!"  
Suddenly he interrupted and pulled his fingers out of her.  
"Bill, why!? I was almost there!"  
"Turn around" - he said strictly. He licked his fingers clean.  
"Why? Bill, what do you want to do..."  
"Turn around!", he told her again – this time more demanding.  
She turned around quickly. Now she was laying on her belly. He smacked her butt again. She started to moan. He was shocked a little, as his handprint was visible on her butt, but she seemed to like it. She heard the sound of him unbuttoning his pants. She turned around: "Let me do it."  
Hillary took off his hands and began to loosen his pants. She started stroking his manhood. Finally she brings her mouth to his cock to suck him roughly.  
While sucking his hardness she was searching eye contact. As their eyes connected, Bill pulled her head tighter to his cock. He felt himself getting painful hard. Suddenly Hillary interrupted sucking. "Talk to me, Bill! Please, I need to hear your voice."  
"Yeah, looks like Madam Secretary is incredible naughty today. Didn't wear a bra at the beach only to tease me- imagine what could have happened when Paparazzi had seen your boobs!? You are a bad girl."  
Hillary went on sucking him, her pace getting harder and fast. Bill knew he was close. But he wanted to go on playing their little game.  
So he pushed her way. "Go on your fours!" Hillary did as she was told. Bill kneeled right behind her. He licked his lips as he saw her pink glistening folds.  
Her heart began beating faster- waiting for him to enter her hardly.  
"Bill, what are you waiting for? I need you."  
He wanted her so badly but he also wanted continuing playing with her a little.  
"Hmm, doll you are so impatient."  
"Please Bill..."  
"Tell me what you want, Hillz!"  
She didn't replied and so he took one of her blonde locks in his hand and pulled her head back. She moaned very loudly. The light pain felt exciting to her and made her want him even more. With a commanding tone he whispered in her ear: "So I ask you again, Hillary, tell me, what you want. I need to hear these words from you, otherwise I’m not willing to help you!"  
She bites her lips and unabashed she shouted out: "Fuck me Bill, fuck me hard. I need you, baby."  
He loses the grip on her hair. He stroked his cock a few times before pushing his length in her entrance extreme slowly. They moaned at once. In a light pace began to move inside of her.  
"Is this what you want, Hillary?" ,he said - his voice was dripping with sex.  
"Yes, fuck me harder!"  
He started increasing his pace.  
"Oh fuck!", she moaned louder. They switched the positions so they can look in each other’s eyes. She held his arm. He felt him starting losing control.  
"Oh yes, Hillary! You're so tight and so sexy!”  
To hit her g-spot even better he put her legs onto his shoulders and began to move roughly in her. She rolled her eyes. It was almost painful passionately, but it felt so incredibly good. She screamed hard at every single strike. He felt himself coming. To finally bring her over the edge, he rubbed her clit again. He felt her inner walls contracting around his painful hard dig.  
He lifted her chin: "Look at me, I wanna see your face, when you come."  
Her gaze was filled with pain and pleasure as he pushed into her one last time. Both cried out.  
"I'm coming, Bill!”, she screamed out as her orgasm rushed through her body. Bill followed some seconds later. He was collapsing on her chest. Both needed some minutes to recover their breath.  
"I love you, Bill", she said and gently stroked his white hair.  
“I love you more than ever. That was fucking hot, Hillary. For the next time just please follow my advice to keep your legs open, I don't know if I'm too old to punish you that hard again, young lady." Hillary smirked with her dusky alto-voice: "Hmm, let's see!?"

THE END


End file.
